Two Men and a Kid
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: Sequel to The Visitor, kind of. Talks about life of Nosedive, Canard, and WildWing before they met up with the team. Man bad summary, but I think you'll like. Nosedive has to go away from WildWing; this is about his adjustment and what he gets in return.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note ~ It is highly recommended that you first read my story The Visitor to grasp this, but if not I'll try to explain it further. You really need to read the story though because I have characters that I have added that were mentioned in the previous story.  
  
  
  
Prologue ~ This takes place right after Nosedive and WildWing, and Canard move into their apartment, and receive jobs working as police officers in the city. Nosedive is still mute at the time, and WildWing, and Canard are still as care free, and learning what its like to live together with the odd bunch.  
  
  
  
Canard walked in with two other officers, as the set up some work on the table. Nosedive came into the room, but cringed at the sight of the workers.  
  
"Hey Nosedive", said Canard, immediately loosening up the twelve year old, "These are some guys from work, they're here to do well work. WildWing should be back in a little bit with some snacks care to join us them?"  
  
Nosedive nodded.  
  
"Good. Come here maybe you'll get this stuff."  
  
"Canard", said one of the officers, "Don't apply pressure!"  
  
"I'm not", cried the eighteen-year-old in defense.  
  
The other two rolled their eyes. Nosedive walked over to Canard and sat on his lap.  
  
"So whose this", asked the second officer.  
  
"This is WildWing's kid brother, Nosedive. He lives with us."  
  
The officers didn't know why the child was not talking, nor did they know that WildWing and Canard were caring and tending to a child, however they decided it was best to not get into the topic.  
  
"Oh nice", said one of the officers, than towards Nosedive, "Are these two annoying?"  
  
Nosedive nodded, the officials laughed.  
  
"Ha ha very funny", said Canard, "Aren't you the comedian. Well now I'm going to tickle you!"  
  
And Canard tickled Nosedive so hard, that Nosedive was crying out of laughter.  
  
"Go easy with him", said a woman who entered the room, "You hear me Thunderbeak, easy!"  
  
She was about Canard and WildWing's age. She was pretty, definitely another officer, and stood up for Nosedive so he liked her.  
  
"Yes ma'am", mocked Canard.  
  
"Whatever", cried the girl.  
  
Then WildWing walked in, along with Mr. Ricksay.  
  
"Boys, (Canard and WildWing) I'm going to give it to you straight", said Mr. Ricksay, "We have tried to not give you this assignment since of your family matters, but it's your turn. You need to be traveling into the country get some information on this lecture and then report back, I'm so sorry but you both must attend. The rest of you may leave after Tracy gives you your new assignments and paychecks."  
  
Soon the men left, as did Tracy and WildWing and Canard had blank expressions on their faces.  
  
"But sir", pleaded WildWing, "What about my brother?"  
  
"Can we bring him", asked Canard.  
  
"Unfortunately no", replied Mr. Ricksay.  
  
"Well I just can't leave him for an entire week", exclaimed WildWing.  
  
"What about Mrs. Potter", asked Canard.  
  
"NO", cried WildWing.  
  
"What about me", asked Mr. Ricksay.  
  
All three boys looked at him.  
  
"What", asked WildWing.  
  
"Well you don't have a babysitter, and you can't leave him alone. So why not me, since I'm the reason you have to go anyway. I have two boys of my own, one Nosedive's age actually. And a good wife, and it'll only be for a week."  
  
"Wing", said Canard, "We don't have many options left here."  
  
"Fine", said WildWing, "Mr. Ricksay I once again thank you."  
  
Nosedive shook his head no; his eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"I'm going to be leaving you together", said Mr. Ricksay, "I'll see you tomorrow Nosedive, Flashblade you remember where I live right?"  
  
"Yes sir, and thank you once again."  
  
Mr. Ricksay nodded his hat and left.  
  
"Nosedive don't look at me like that", said WildWing kneeling down to his brother's height, "It'll be okay."  
  
Nosedive shook his head no.  
  
"Trust me it'll be okay."  
  
Nosedive wiped his tears but was still upset.  
  
"Nosedive", said Canard aching for the child. He had never been away from WildWing since the incident. He hadn't trusted adults either. "Everything will be fine. WildWing can call each night, right Wing?"  
  
"Yeah that's right", cried WildWing putting both his hands on his brother's shoulders, "I can call, and I will call, every night! I promise! And if something happens and you need me I'll be right there. I promise."  
  
Nosedive held out his pinky.  
  
"Pinky promise", said WildWing. 


	2. The Ricksay's Household

Author's Note ~ Enjoy~  
  
  
  
WildWing, Canard, and Nosedive arrived at the Ricksay's house. It was rather large, and nicely decorated, and beautifully engulfed by nature.  
  
They got out of the car and walked toward the house, WildWing carrying Nosedive's bag.  
  
~Ding Ding~  
  
Mr. Ricksay opened the door. "Hey there boys."  
  
"Hello sir."  
  
"So where's Nosedive?"  
  
Nosedive poked his out from behind his large brother.  
  
"Nosedive's still uneasy about this", said WildWing.  
  
'So are you', thought Canard to himself.  
  
Than Mrs. Ricksay and their sons came in and introduced themselves.  
  
"Hey Nosedive", said Danny, a boy in Nosedive's class, "We are going to have so much fun!"  
  
Nosedive loosened a bit but was still clenched to his brother.  
  
"Nosedive", said Mrs. Ricksay, "I have cookies baking, they should be done any minute, they're chocolate chip."  
  
Canard elbowed WildWing. WildWing looked at his friend, and realized he had to say goodbye sometime.  
  
"Nosedive", he said softly bending down to his brother, "I have to go now."  
  
Nosedive shook his head no.  
  
"Aw Dive", said WildWing. WildWing looked up at Canard as if to say, "Let's just blow this whole thing off."  
  
"Dive it'll be okay", said WildWing quietly after receiving no expression from Canard.  
  
Nosedive shook his head no, his eyes soon becoming occupied with tears.  
  
"Come here and give me a hug", said WildWing grabbing his brother.  
  
They hugged but neither brother let go.  
  
"Canard', said WildWing.  
  
"No", said Canard, "I know what you're thinking and no." Then in a more quieted voice, "You're making this harder for him."  
  
"I know but-"  
  
"The longer you stay, the more hurt and upset he'll be. Leave short and quick and get it over with. Its better for him that way. And for you."  
  
WildWing nodded.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing, "I'll call later, it'll be okay."  
  
Nosedive shook his head no and latched onto his brother once more.  
  
"You know what", said WildWing, "I can't do this, come on Nosedive."  
  
"No", said Canard. He took Nosedive out of WildWing's grasp and placed him back on the floor, as he pushed his friend out the front door and locked it.  
  
Than turning towards Nosedive, who looked like he was about to bawl, he knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Nosedive", said Canard, "Listen to me. Everything is going to be fine. Although me and Wing want you to stay with us, we can't protect you from life forever. Now you have never really got over the incident, heck you or your brother haven't even talked about."  
  
Nosedive went red, and looked away but still on the verge of tears. The Mr, and Mrs, went blank giving each other looks of confusion, and fear.  
  
Could they handle what they were being placed with?  
  
"Dive this needs to end now", continued Canard, "We'll be back in a week, please don't be mad at me, but you need to do this for more reasons than are apparent to the eye. Bye Dive."  
  
Canard ruffled Nosedive hair and walked out the door, leaving Nosedive standing uncomfortably.  
  
"Nosedive", said Mrs. Ricksay gently, "Would you like a cookie?"  
  
Nosedive studied the woman not sure what he wanted. She was okay looking, and seemed nice, but still.  
  
"Hang on", said Mr. Ricksay, "I want you to meet my sons."  
  
"Josh, Bryan", called Mrs. Ricksay, "Come on down boys!"  
  
The boys ran down the stairs, "Is time for cookies?"  
  
"No not yet", giggled the mother, "However it is time for you to meet our guest."  
  
Josh was about fifteen and tall, but Bryan well Bryan was Nosedive's age; they went to the same school and were in the same class.  
  
"Hey Nosedive", said Bryan warmly.  
  
Nosedive managed a weak smile.  
  
Bryan walked over to Nosedive and punched him the arm playfully, "We are going to have so much fun", said Bryan, "Par-tay!"  
  
"Not too much parting", laughed the mother.  
  
"Hey", said Josh coolly, "My name's Josh, nice to meet you."  
  
Nosedive nodded, receiving a smile from Josh.  
  
Now normally Josh would have thought a mute kid was weird, and Bryan wasn't exactly best buddies with Nosedive however after the lecture their father gave them they made sure they were nice.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"If either one of you misbehaves", said Mr. Ricksay, "You are grounded for the entire school year from all electricity! You have to make this boy feel welcome!"  
  
"But dad", protested Bryan, "He doesn't talk, at all! What are we supposed to do with him?"  
  
"Figure it out! He lives with two of my agents who I have become very fond of. They take care of him, and they hang out with him. I'm sure if they can find ways of holding conversations than so can you."  
  
"Okay dad", said Josh, "Why are you telling us this? We are always nice and polite."  
  
"This is to make sure, Josh. You don't understand, this child has been through a lot. Bryan, you are not tell anyone what I am saying especially classmates and teachers!"  
  
"Okay dad I promise."  
  
"Good. Now this child had been through so much, and is going through something. His brother is a good brother, but needs a lot of work at parenting. Anyway Nosedive is a guest in our house, but he's going to feel like a stranger. He's petrified of strangers, because of his parents. Both parents beat him, with their fists, but most of all with their words. You better make him feel welcome, I'm also coming to you asking for help."  
  
"Help?"  
  
"Help. I need your help because I truly don't know how this week is going to go. I'm hoping it will go well, but don't count on anything. He's nervous, even with his brother so imagine what its going to be like without his brother in a new surrounding. We have to be extra sympathetic and patient."  
  
"Yes dad."  
  
~Reality~  
  
"Come on Nosedive", said Bryan pulling him into the kitchen, "These cookies are the best!"  
  
Bryan had to practically drag Nosedive into the kitchen where the delicious, hot, fresh, and mouth-watering cookies awaited them.  
  
The boys sat down quickly, as Mrs. Ricksay passed each boy four cookies for starters of the boiling pan.  
  
Nosedive examined the cookie before eating it. He put it into his mouth cautiously but as soon as the cookie touched his tongue he started consuming the others rapidly.  
  
"Tol ya ey were good", said Bryan.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth open", said Josh, than seeing Nosedive's shaking as if expecting there to be a fight Josh quickly added, "You knuckle head, silly goose."  
  
"What the", said Bryan staring at his brother, "You are nuts."  
  
The boys laughed, and Nosedive seemed satisfied.  
  
'One hurdle jumped, now let's go for two', thought Mr. Ricksay.  
  
"Boys", said Mr. Ricksay, "Why don't you help Nosedive with his stuff and show him his room, after you finish eating?"  
  
"Okay", chorused the boys.  
  
Afterward the boys rushed up the stairs and showed Nosedive his room, never less his bed.  
  
Nosedive stood in awe. He was getting a room, a bed once more. His parents were rich, but than when WildWing and he moved out they soon became poor. WildWing and Nosedive didn't mind the change at all but still it was nice to have a bed again, with no one to share it with. He and his brother shared a bed a home, and they shared a room with Canard. Nosedive was given his own room! He couldn't believe it.  
  
Nosedive stayed with Josh and Bryan until dinner. He didn't plan it this way. Nosedive planned on staying in his room until he was needed. But Josh and Bryan had other plans. They came in search for him, and invited him to watch T.V. with them. Nosedive had hesitated but wasn't even given the opportunity to say no. Bryan had pulled him into the room and was already watching the show. Than the door bell rang.  
  
"Bryan", called Mrs. Ricksay, "Some boys from school are here."  
  
"Coming", called Bryan.  
  
Bryan took Nosedive and brought him down the stairs. The others gasped.  
  
"Bryan", said Pete, "Why is Nosedive at your house?"  
  
Nosedive looked at the floor, Mr. Ricksay walked in for he hadn't planned on having other children come. Nosedive looked upset once more, and he felt guilty.  
  
"He's living with us for a while", replied Bryan.  
  
"Well shoo Nosedive", said one of them, "We need to do stuff."  
  
"What kind of stuff", asked Bryan, ignoring their rudeness.  
  
"Workout."  
  
Nosedive snickered.  
  
"What", asked Harry, "We need to get in shape is that okay with you, you freak?"  
  
Nosedive rolled his eyes.  
  
Mr. Ricksay decided not to say anything, yet.  
  
"Nosedive", said Bryan, "Can you show us some fighting moves, since your brother knows this stuff?"  
  
"Bryan", cried Harry, "We don't want to play with Nosedive. But allow me to laugh at the fact that Nosedive can fight."  
  
"Nosedive show em your muscles", cried Bryan, "Look, his brother and him workout together."  
  
"How would you know", snapped Pete, "He never talks, ever!"  
  
"Well watch!"  
  
Nosedive took his shirt off, as the boys stood in awe. Nosedive was pretty tall too, so it made the whole approach better. Nosedive had a tight four- pack stomach, and muscular arms. Plus he was good looking, and had a greater build than anyone else.  
  
"See", mocked Bryan.  
  
"Get rid of him", cried the boys filled with jealously.  
  
Nosedive put his shirt back on and shrugged it off.  
  
"Dive", said Bryan, "Hold up." Than towards his friends, "Come on, he's my guest, give him a break."  
  
So the boys eased off, and Mr. Ricksay sighed in relief. The boys headed toward the living room where they quickly prepared some snacks.  
  
"I thought you guys said you were going to work out", teased Josh. "Hey Nosedive you want to go see that movie we were talking about, I got us some tickets, Bryan I already got yours."  
  
Nosedive nodded, as the others jaws dropped open. Josh was a real popular guy in school, and for him to be even talking to one of them was a big deal.  
  
But Josh liked Nosedive the minute he walked in and refused to leave his brother. They were close, and Nosedive seemed so defenseless, and desperately needed someone yet he refused to run out or anything. And after getting to know him, despite the mute thing, he learned to like Nosedive's carefree personality.  
  
Nosedive in return liked Josh; he acted a lot like WildWing and Canard. He was cool, and was easy going. He was nice, very nice and made the alteration a lot easier for Nosedive.  
  
Finally the boys left, and it was dinner time.  
  
Nosedive was given food, real food. It was pasta and it was hot, and it was real. None of that garbage that WildWing, and Canard always picked up, they couldn't cook so they always ate out. And even though it was fun to eat out, it also got tedious and disgusting.  
  
Nosedive consumed the food quickly, ate it up as fast as he could. This food was not going anywhere except his stomach. He didn't notice the others giving him looks of puzzlement, but if he had he wouldn't of cared. The food was real!  
  
After dinner the boys went to bed, this was going to work out after all. 


	3. Surprise

1 Author's Note~ Hey sorry for the delay! The next few stories that I have got out are just endings that I wanted to get rid of. I'm not sure if they're any good, but I just wanted to finish them so I can concentrate on more important stuff.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Ricksay were sitting in bed when Nosedive walked in, all by himself. That was the first time the child ever approached them without being called.  
  
Mrs. Ricksay elbowed her husband who was reading. He looked up and saw Nosedive.  
  
"Hey there buddy", said Mr. Ricksay, "How you doing? Can I help ya there?"  
  
Nosedive stared at the ground fumbling around.  
  
"Hang on hun", whispered Mrs. Ricksay, "He's going to talk I think, just give him a chance."  
  
Nosedive closed his eyes and talked, "Can you help me"?  
  
The two adults look startled at each other with happy expressions.  
  
"Yes of course", exclaimed Mr. Ricksay.  
  
Nosedive opened his eyes, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah of course! What do you need help with?"  
  
"Math. I don't get some of the problems, and if I fail this next test than my teacher is going to call home and call WildWing, and I don't want her to do that and I just want to make Wing proud and all, like your boys do to you when they bring home good test grades. It would surprise my brother."  
  
The adult's jaws dropped open. This was the same child who hadn't spoke two words in seven months, and was now asking for help, and they didn't even know him that well.  
  
"Sure", said Mrs. Ricksay, "Mr. Ricksay is very good at mathematics. Sweetie why don't you go help him out?"  
  
"Yes of course".  
  
The two headed off.  
  
~WildWing and Canard return to pick up Nosedive~  
  
"Hey Mrs. Ricksay", said WildWing wearily, "How was everything?"  
  
"Yeah", asked Canard, "How did it go?"  
  
"Very well", said Mrs. Ricksay smiling. Her husband approached the two boys, and shook hands.  
  
"Thanks again for watching over my brother", said WildWing. Than in a more quiet voice, "Was he okay?"  
  
"You could say that", said Mr. Ricksay smiling, "But I don't want to ruin the surprise."  
  
"What surprise", asked both boys.  
  
"He'll tell you for himself", than towards the stairs, "Nosedive! They're here!"  
  
Nosedive came running down the stairs and ran straight up to his brother. They embraced each other in a bear hug. WildWing picked up his little brother.  
  
Nosedive started waving a paper in his face.  
  
"What's this", asked WildWing.  
  
"Look, look!"  
  
Canard practically fell over his two feet when Nosedive spoke, and WildWing almost dropped his brother.  
  
"What's wrong", asked Nosedive.  
  
"U-uh nothing", said WildWing, "Nothing at all."  
  
"Look! Look! You're not looking!"  
  
"You're not holding that thing still enough for me to "look". Let me see."  
  
WildWing put his brother down and picked up the paper, which read:  
  
Name: Nosedive Flashblade  
  
Grade: Six  
  
Test Score: 98  
  
Teacher Comments: Dear Nosedive, excellent magnificent, and spectacular improvement. This test score itself is outstanding, but the improvement you made is overwhelming. I am very proud, keep up the brilliant work!  
  
WildWing stood dumbfounded.  
  
"See", cried Nosedive.  
  
WildWing bent down and looked Nosedive straight in the eye.  
  
"No joke?"  
  
"Not a single joke! I did it all by myself! Well I had some help from Mr. Ricksay, but I did it Wing!"  
  
WildWing embraced his little brother quickly. Canard still was startled by the entire thing.  
  
"Well", said WildWing regaining himself, "This calls for celebration. Canard could you take Dive out to the car for me. I'll be right there."  
  
"Sure", said Canard, "Bye sir, and ma'am."  
  
The Ricksay's waved.  
  
"Bye", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Once the two were gone WildWing spoke.  
  
"I don't know what you did, how you did it, or when you did it but I cannot even begin to thank you." Tears soon formed in WildWing's eyes. "This is overwhelming. I can't believe Nosedive is talking, and to boot he got a 98! An A! Mr. Ricksay, Mrs. Ricksay you two must be sent from Heaven, thank you, thank you so very much."  
  
The Ricksay's smiled.  
  
"I think someone is waiting for you Flashblade", said Mr. Ricksay, "He's outside in the car, and I believe he'll be making you live up to your promise on a celebration."  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
